Glitch
by Blitzkrieg01
Summary: Gaster may have failed. But another may stop them. A Short two shot story made for my O.C.
1. Alpha

Gaster had failed. The demon he fought was too strong. For him. but...maybe...With the last of his magic Gaster reached into the code of dimensions and disappeared into the void. Time had stopped for the underground but he could not hold it long. with the last of his strength he modified the code... and then collapsed. time resumed.

The demon and the child found themselves in separate bodies on a large stone platform near the core. ten meters above the lava and with no escape. On the other end of the platform reality seemed to shudder. Then, with a loud crack, a door shaped hole formed. the area around it glitching with static like a faulty television. Then... **He** stepped out... A tall lanky skeleton with grey bones riddled with metal, wearing a tattered and torn lab coat , like it had been in an explosion, with all but the bottom two buttons ripped off and stained black in some places. he was also wearing black tracksuit pants, same condition as his lab coat, with his hands in it's pockets. his shirt, with the same condition, was blue and had "I'm a mechanical engineer, I solve problems you don't know you have in ways you cant understand" written on it. the most shocking part about him was his head. the entire area around his left eye socket to his nose and jaw was missing. where it was, navy blue and orange static shone out from his blue and orange eye light.

 ** _"Ah, it has been a while since I have done field work"_** He said, his speech garbled and full of static.

"Out of our way! We have a world to destroy!" the demon yelled at the figure.

 _ **"Oh. and why should i let you? What gives you the right to control the lives of others? Who do you believe you are in this world, to control it?..."**_ He replied.

"I AM IT'S GOD NOW!" The demon yelled back. "SO GET OUT OF OUR WAY OR WE WILL KILL YOU!"

 _ **"** **I guess that you are who i am supposed to stop** **"**_ The figure sighed. _**"The Gasters never were very good with practical problems...I suppose I shall have to stop you"**_

The three clicks of engagement sounded before the two 'humans' found themselves in battle. Static and glitched music notes filled the silence. "C'mon frisk... lets kill him" The demon giggled before running madly at the skeleton and slashing her knife right at his spine. With a crackle of energy he dissipated into static as the knife went right through. another crackle and he reformed.

 _ **"Now now children. don't you know not to play with**_ **knives?"** he teased.

The demon screeched and yelled at Frisk to attack him. They did, but only to find the skeleton dissipating again.

 _ **"I don't normally enjoy fighting but with all you have done and all this energy I have built up I suppose I can make an exception this time and have some fun. "**_ the figure lifted both his hands out of his pockets and the gaping hole in his skull filled with a massive surge of magical energy, the light shining out of it like a star. multiple huge dragon skulls warped into existence, about the same size as a gaster blaster but with huge horns running out of their head, covered in spikes, and sharp jagged teeth. Large jagged bones, sharpened to a needle point, smashed out of the stone around him. Two slabs of earth broke out to his left and his right and two huge skeletons, four meters tall, covered in metal armor and wielding large bones with steel spikes embedded in one end like a mace, rose up and stared down at their targets. Then...out of the lava rose a massive bone serpent. at least twenty meters tall with a spiked spine and a huge skull like his other blasters but with four eyes. with an earsplitting whine the serpent and blasters opened their maws and let large balls of energy form.

 _ **"My turn"**_ was the last words the two humans heard before all hell broke loose.


	2. Omega

The two bone golems reared up and swung at the two humans, crushing the ground beneath them as they dodged, the blasters fired their beams of pure magic, bones shot towards them in intricate patterns, and the serpent's mouth grew even brighter as it sucked in energy from the surroundings and the noise reached an unbelievable level. It was almost impossible to dodge but the two humans managed almost perfectly, with frisk being hit by a bone.

 **"Ah, good. You survived. I don't want the fun to end just yet. This is only the beginning after all. A... warm up, if you will."**

Frisk decided to check him.

 **Professor Market, the Vengeance and Rescuer of all the undergrounds in any dimension. AT: ? DF: ? LV: ? HP: ?**

 **You really should have turned back when you could. Sans warned you, Gaster warned you. You had every opportunity to turn back and behave. But you did not. Now the underground shall get it's revenge on you children. You shall pay for every life you took and wanted to take. Do you really want this that badly? Are you truly willing to destroy this entire universe just for your petty revenge?**

Chara decided to attack him, screaming again before slashing at him. Instead of dissipating, he caught the blade and swung at her with a bone. He hit her in the gut and she fell back, dry heaving.  
"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

 **"Of course I can, why would i not be able to? Do you really believe that this is all just a game? Life is no game, dear Chara. Life, can be a nightmare to people. I shall soon show you how much of a nightmare life can be. Besides, dodging is only half as fun as reversing."**

This time, the bone golems held back, and the figure only attacked with massive waves of bones and blasters. The serpent's mouth grew even brighter, it sounded as if they were standing right next to a jet engine.

 **"Now then, since you were able to dodge my first attacks, I shall give you a hint on how to beat me. Would you like that?"**

"FUCK YOU!" Chara screamed at him, running up and trying to attack him, before she was kicked away by a golem.  
Frisk was staying quiet, she snuck up behind him and tried to stab him in the back, but every time she tried, a bone attack hit her knife away.

 **"Watch your mouth girl. That is no way to treat someone trying to be nice. Well, you shall just have to try to survive this attack before I give you the hint."**

The bone golems moved up again, and took multiple swings at the humans, who were forced back by the ferocity of their attacks, but Frisk was hit in the side and a rib was broken. The energy charged up in the serpent's mouth was brighter than the sun, and as noisy as a rocket booster with a wine that made their ears bleed.

 **"** **Now then, the hint. Stay determined. My next and greatest attack shall push your mind to its limits, if not pass them. If you still wish to continue on this fruitless quest to erase this world, so be it, but you shall have to truly want this more than anything else. Last chance to reset all this and be good little children before my attack. I shall only give you this once more, after my next attack, no more chances after that."**

"GO TO HELL!" Chara screamed, leaping at him. A blaster materialised in front of her and charged at her, smacking her back.  
Frisk snuck in underneath chara, swinging up at Market, only to be swatted away like a fly.

 **"I would rather not Chara, but thanks for offering. Now. Prepare to face my greatest invention and probably my most powerful attack. The Emotionalizer** **."** **  
**  
The serpent's mouth split open wide, and the huge ball of super condensed magic shot forth at the speed of sound, enveloping the two humans in a bubble of pure magic.  
All at once, a surge of the most intense feelings and emotions, more intense than any normal emotions, poured into them. Hate, fear, sadness, regret, envy, love, kindness, happiness, courage, perseverance, anger, justice, integrity, patience, hope, and determination. They began screaming.

Market stared at them, interested, and spoke up above the yelling.  
 **"You probably want to know what my ingenious creation is doing to you. What is happening to you. Right now, you are feeling the combined emotions of every living being on this world. Approximately seven to eight billion humans and monsters, and you are feeling all of their combined emotions. Do you truly want to kill them? You can feel all they do. Can you still kill them?"**

They blacked out, but they could still feel the emotions.  
The tsunami of emotions ended after about one hour of pure emotions. Frisk was the first to awaken. Market's was kneeling next to them, half broken skull peering down at them before he stood up and checked a pocket watch.  
they blinked at him tiredly, before their head flopped to the side.  
They could hear the pocket watch clasp shut, a rustling of clothes and paper, and then the scritching of a pencil on a notebook.

 **"Interesting, for a first test this went quite well I think. Seemingly no adverse effects to the E** **motionalizer as of now apart from an hour recovery time after the attack. No hostility has been shown as of yet. Charge time needs work, but the power seems about right."**

Frisk could hear him shut the notebook and put it back in his coat, before he kneeled down and moved their head towards him with his soft bones.

 **"Now then Frisk, I said I would give you another chance to reset and do good. Will you take my offer?"**

Frisk looked at him for a moment. All the emotions she had felt. All those people. They were going to kill them. Why? Because they could? They would kill the because they could? No, they would not do this. But would he go back on his word like sans did? No. If he was going to he would have killed them already. They would reset.  
Frisk looked back up at the skeleton and nodded.  
Market grinned at them, before standing up.

 **"Good. That's good Frisk. You made the right choice. I shall keep an eye on you, but I believe you shall not harm anyone. Goodbye, hopefully forever. Oh, and, give this to Sans would you?"**

The skeleton took a small unopened envelope out of his pocket and handed it to frisk. It had a small wax seal with the angel symbol on it and it felt like it had something weighty in it.  
Market then took an odd remote out of his pocket and pressed the button, disappearing in a flash of code.

Frisk looked at the envelope for a second, before putting it in their pocket. They really needed to make things up with Sans.

* * *

Frisk walked up to Sans' door, and knocked.  
He opened the door, and noticed frisk.  
"oh, heya kiddo, whatcha need?" he said, with a flash of a frown  
'We need to talk' they signed to him  
"okay, let's go to Grilby's then"  
'In private.'  
"uhh, okay then, come in."  
This was new, what had happened after they killed him last reset?  
Frisk walked up to him and put a hand in their pocked.  
Sans' eye flashed blue and he almost threw the kid out the window before they pulled out an envelope.  
"what is this? who's it from?"  
They just shrugged and left the room.  
Sans watched them go with a questioning look, then tore the envelope open.  
Inside, was a small remote, like a garage door opener with a flip open glass panel over the button.  
Along with the remote was a letter.

 **Dear Sans of dimention number 00000108509**

 **You do not know me, but I assure you I am a friend.  
** **I have solved the issue with your universe ending and hopefully you will not need me again.  
Frisk should not be plotting against you as of now, case in point they delivered the letter unopened.  
** **But if you ever do run into another problem with the child or just in general, do not hesitate to press the panic button.  
** **The panic button is the small remote that came with the letter.  
If you press it, either me, ****or one of my fellow Rescuers shall be along momentarily to assist you in stopping the threat.  
** **Good luck with your happy ending and enjoy your life!  
**

 **Professor Calibri Market.**

PS: The button is coded to stay with you through a reset and will be in your left hoodie pocket if their is a reset.

Sans read, then re-read the letter multiple times, his grin growing wider each time. He looked at the button, and then put it in his pocket.  
"SANS WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING! I AM OUT OF SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus yelled from downstairs.  
"coming bro!" Sans yelled back as he opened his door with a genuine grin on his face. Life just got a whole lot better.


	3. question time

**so, question for the readers. you want me to make this into a series of stories after i finish Promises Broken?**


End file.
